


Start the Day Right

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Future times?, Gen, Happy, Humour, M/M, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s always nice to start the day with good news,” Diane declared as she too hugged Aaron, “I’d have never have thought it at first but you two are a perfect fit.”</p><p>Just a little something. My first Emmerdale something. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start the Day Right

The kitchen in the back of the Woolpack was already full by the time Robert emerged from upstairs. Marlon and Victoria were pouring over recipe books on one side of the table while Doug was sat eating toast on the other. Meanwhile Diane and Chas were in and out of the cupboards fixing their own breakfasts.

Chas spotted him first, “You want a brew?” She gestured to the kettle. 

“Tea, please,” Robert replied walking to stand behind Victoria so he could see what exactly she was looking at.

“Is Aaron on his way?” Chas asked waving two cups.

“Should be,” Robert nodded as he sank down into the seat next to sister. Victoria briefly glanced at him as he moved and noticed,

“Are you wearing Aaron’s jumper?”

Robert sniffed, “Yeah”

“Ok…” Victoria looked like she was about to break into a million questions but the owner of the jumper chose to make his appearance.

“Erm…I got that jumper out of the wardrobe for me,” Aaron said as he crossed the living room.

“I know,” Robert smirked, “But it looks better on me.”

Aaron blinked and tilted his head as he found himself rather unable to disagree that his green jumper did actually look pretty good on his boyfriend. Then he shook himself, “That’s not the point.”

“Well, I wasn’t putting my shirt back on. Thanks, Chas.” Robert took hold of the tea that had just been placed in front of him and took a sip. 

“Quite convenient being able to borrow each others clothes,” Doug stated. 

“You what?” Aaron quirked his brow. 

“Well, I couldn’t just pluck something out of Diane’s wardrobe, could I?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Chas teased, “You could look quite fetching in a blouse.”

“I once wore one of Laurel’s bras,” Marlon suddenly piped up causing everyone to look at him. He flinched at the attention and stuttered “It was a dare with…you know what? Pretend I never said anything.” 

“Gladly,” Victoria spoke for them all. 

“Yeah. Look. Just ‘cos we’re both blokes, doesn’t mean we’re sharing clothes,” Aaron declared as he went to put bread in the toaster. 

“Shame that,” Diane frowned, “Robert’s got some lovely shirts.”

“Pffft!” Aaron snorted, “Rob’s got some ridiculous shirts.”

“Hey! What is wrong with my shirts?”

“What’s right with them?” Victoria muttered earning herself a playful elbow in the ribs from her brother.

“Anyway, we can’t be swopping clothes. It’s weird. So…” Aaron started as he reached into the fridge for the butter, “…I’ve cleared you some room so you can move your stuff in later.”

Bent down with his head in the fridge, Aaron didn’t notice how everyone froze. Except Robert who spluttered on a mouthful of tea, “Er… What?”

Aaron stood up, butter in hand, looked over at his boyfriend and repeated, “You’re here most of the time so I’ve cleared some space. You can move in later.”

This time Aaron registered the rather shocked reaction of the others, “Ok…what did I do?”

Chas took a small step towards her son but still her whisper was loud, “I think you have just asked your boyfriend to live with you.”

As if only realising this fact, Aaron’s eyes widened, “Ok…yeah…I-“

“Yes,” Robert said loudly and he smiled, “My answer is ‘yes’”

“Really?” Aaron stumbled, “I mean, I should’ve- this is-“

Robert was up on his feet immediately with his arms enveloping Aaron, “I would love to live here with you, ok?”

Aaron relaxed in his embrace, “Ok.”

“Awww…” Chas smiled watching the two men, “We should have a drink to celebrate.”

“It’s 9am in the morning,” Doug rolled his eyes. 

“Well, not now, obviously,” Chas shook her head as Aaron turned to hug her. 

“No, later tonight,” Victoria agreed, standing so she could hug her brother, “Oh and me and Adam will give you a hand moving your stuff.”

“Thanks, Vic,” Robert said cuddling his sister tightly.

“It’s always nice to start the day with good news,” Diane declared as she too hugged Aaron, “I’d have never have thought it at first but you two are a perfect fit.”

“Hmm…you’ve come a long way,” Chas said softly sending her son a knowing and proud look. 

Aaron bobbed his head in recognition and Robert slung an arm around his shoulders.

There was a moment of quiet. Interrupted when Aaron became uncomfortable with all that it held. “So Marlon-“ he questioned, “You wore Laurel’s bra, eh?”

Marlon raised his head to the heavens and cursed his own big mouth.  
…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the idea of Diane not being involved in the pub so I had her stay. 'Cos I could. :-)


End file.
